Une histoire compliquée
by XLoversX
Summary: Comment aimer quelqu'un quand la société est contre


Cette histoire se passe un peu avant avant la fin de Harry Potter après avoir battu Vous-Savez-Qui et entre le mariage de Harry et Ginny, changeons donc le destin! ;P

Cette histoire est une pure invention de mon esprit mais le scénario original est des J..

Harry marchait dans le couloir, tout était calme, et il était serein bien que depuis quelque temps quelque chose le tracassait, mais c'était un problème mineur qui n'avait pas à être réglé sur le champs et cela ne lui sembla pas important, ses amis étaient avec lui, sa petite amie l'aimait il l'aimait tout allait bien et on était vendredi, la fin des cours et le week-end :

- Dites on fait un truc entre nous cet après-midi? S'enquit Harry.

Les autres réfléchirent :

- Bah moi je ne peux pas, je dois aller voir de la famille assez loin, dit Hermione.

S'en suivit de plusieurs refus de Luna, Neville et autres sauf Ron et Ginny, Ron les laissa donc en couple et ils allèrent chez lui, arrivés chez Harry :

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire? Ou manger ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ben, de l'eau.. un verre d'eau s'il-te plaît … dis-t-elle d'une petite voix, Harry aimait vraiment Ginny mais elle était vraiment timide et parfois cela l'énervait, pourtant il se disait que cela serait supportable, sûrement après avoir vécu des années et des années avec elle, à cette pensée il soupira, il alla chercher l'eau et lui tendit un verre froid.

Plus tard ils s'assirent sur le canapé et se collèrent l'un à l'autre, Harry s'approcha des lèvres douces de Ginny et l'embrassa, elle était crispée, il recula et avec une grande patience :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il.

Et il la ré-embrassa elle ne résista pas et il la poussa à l'horizontale :

- Nous devrions aller dans la chambre, dit-il en se relevant d'une voix mielleuse.

Puis ils se dépêchèrent d'aller dans la chambre, Harry s'approcha de Ginny et l'embrassa fougueusement avec la langue, elle fut surprise mais se pris au jeu, son cœur battait la chamade mais Harry, lui, ne ressentait pas grand chose, pourtant il continua se persuadant encore et encore qu'il aimerait Ginny toujours et encore, il la poussa brutalement sur le lit, arracha ses vêtements, s'empressa d'enlever les siens, il la regarda l'embrassa et la fit glisser vers son sexe, elle hésita, pourtant elle le fit, sa bouche glissait sur la verge d' Harry, de haut en bas, pendant ce temps Harry gémissait de plaisir, son sexe le brûlait :

- Stop, gémit-il.

- Ce n'est pas bien ? demanda-t-elle

- Si, Si, mais t'avale pas je me trompe, fit-il, elle rougit puis il la rapprocha de lui et enfonça un doigt dans son vagin, il était si étroit mais si doux, Ginny gémit :

- ça t'excites? Demanda Harry, elle répondit par un gémissement :

- ...Ah, il ajouta un doigt et elle cria, il tourna enfonça plus profondément, Ginny était rouge, on sentait le plaisir l'envahir toujours un peu plus, il s'arrêta et à la place enfonça son sexe dans son vagin, ses mouvements de hanches s'intensifiaient, ils étaient quasiment en symbiose, elle jouit, et lui aussi, reprenant son souffle il lui demanda :

-Donc tu n'était pas vierge ?

-Non, elle rougit et se blottit contre lui :

- Avec qui ? S'enquit-il ?

- Draco, il m'a prise dans un coin et m'a ..

-Je vois, il gloussa doucement et Ginny n'entendit pas.

Plus tard, il croisa Draco dans les couloirs et sa main se rapprocha de sa baguette, Harry avait beau prétendre aimer Ginny avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille mais son cœur s'emballa sans raison devant Draco, il s'imaginait le … non, il, ah ! il ne voulait même pas y penser, après tout c'était son pire ennemi qui l'humiliait à chaque occasion, tous deux se cherchaient des poux à la moindre occasion, le simple fait de le voir l'emballait et le répugnait, le soir Harry traîna dans les couloirs de l'école, à vrai dire il avait besoin de réfléchir, les cents pas dans sa chambre ne suffisaient pas. Draco effectuait comme d'habitude sa ronde, il le toisa et demanda :

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Ben je me promène j'ai besoin réfléchir.

- Ta grosse tête n'a pas assez de place dans ta chambre ?! A vrai dire Draco n'avait pas l'intention de proférer des avertissements puisque depuis qu'il avait tué Vol de Mort, Harry avait quartier libre à n'importe quelle heure et presque n'importe ou … Draco grommela puis passa son chemin, Harry tremblait, il avait failli bander devant Draco, pourquoi ?! Il l'excitait tellement, ces cheveux blonds platines, presque blancs qui scintillaient avec ses yeux couleur argent, son visage si fin et en même temps viril, oui cela l'excitait, il voulait Draco, il le voulait de toute son âme.

Le lendemain, il revint au même endroit à la même heure, Draco était là regardant le ciel et les étoiles dans la nuit, appuyé sur le balcon, au moment ou Harry s'avança vers lui, il se retourna pour le regarder, encore si beau et si froid, Harry fronça les sourcils. Il se disait que même si Draco l'aimait, jamais il ne lui avouerai pensant qu' Harry ne ressentait pas le moins du monde la même chose pour lui. Il devait trouver un moyen de lui faire avouer, mais comment? Il passa son chemin lui adressa un dernier regard et partit.

A la suite de cette rencontre, il ne vint plus au « balcon de Draco », il cherchait un moyen de faire dire à Draco qui il aimait, une potion peut-être.. Ou du chantage, Harry était désespéré à la fois par ses idées saugrenues, à la fois parce que il aimait Draco et que cette relation même si elle aboutissait à la fin, la société les rejetteraient, Celui-qui-à-tué-vous-savez-qui se doit d'être un exemple pour les autres, niveau et tous ce qui va avec, il devait vivre heureux avec Ginny et... :

- Hey Potter tu viens plus te balader le soir t'as trop peur des fantômes ?! Lui lança Draco. Harry n'était pas d'humeur à répondre, il lui fis juste un signe pour montrer qu'il s'en fichait, Draco étonné, ouvrit les yeux puis fronça les sourcils, ensuite il s'approcha de Harry le pris par le bras et l'amena dans une salle, qui apparemment servait d'entrepôt d'objets magiques, Draco plaqua Harry contre le mur, puis posa une main sur le mur, il rougit et lui dit :

- Comment ?! Il se pinça une lèvre et regarda vers le bas, le cœur d' Harry frôlait l'arrêt tellement il battait vite :

- Comment quoi ? Demanda Harry dans un souffle.

- Écoute Potter, même si tu ne ressens pas la même chose pour moi laisse moi au mois faire ça et ne le dis à personne je t'en, non ! Pas question de supplier Potter et il l'embrassa fougueusement, ce après quoi Harry répondit en rapprochant ses hanches en le tirant vers lui, Draco ne s'y attendant pas se décolla tant bien que mal :

- Qu'est-ce que.. ? souffla-t-il doucement, sans donner de réponse Harry l'embrassa plus doucement mais avec autant d'amour, Draco se relaxa et le pris dans ses bras, ils lancèrent quelques sortilèges pour que personne n'entre et pour insonoriser la pièce, et Harry commença à retirer les vêtements de Draco, Draco fit de même, il collèrent leur corps l'un à l'autre leur souffle sur se mélangèrent, il ne restait plus qu'un pantalon pour l'un et un boxer pour l'autre, Harry fit glisser le boxer de Draco et l'enleva, le blond lui s'agenouilla, il était au niveau du sexe du brun puis lentement il retira son pantalon et son boxer, et il suça. Les allées venues sur son sexe, Harry prenait du plaisir, la sueur coulait le long de son dos, Draco se retira doucement et Harry l'embrassa sur le cou puis toujours en l'embrassant il descendit, jusqu'à arriver au sexe tendu de Draco dont les veines pulsaient, le brun était doué il faisait ça si bien, c'était bon Harry continua, il sentait que Draco aimait ca il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, pourtant Draco l'arrêta, il se redressa, leur érections se touchèrent, ils gémirent, puis Draco se retourna :

-Fais le, dis-t-il doucement, Harry rentra, c'était chaud et doux, il adorait, en fait ils adoraient, il arriva à la prostate et le blond poussa un cri sourd et sexy ce qui excita encore plus le brun, il accéléra, on entendait ses hanches claquait contre les fesses de Draco, tout devint flou pour eux, et ils jouirent en même temps. Il s'allongèrent, blottis l'un contre l'autre :

- T'es doué, j'ai adoré, je... je t'aime Potter, aime moi aussi, fis le blond. Ils étaient collés l'un a l'autre front contre front

- Appelle-moi Harry, et je t'aime cela fait si longtemps je ne m'en était pas rendu compte, j'ai agi bêtement en pensant que je te détestais, je repoussait mon amour pour toi, fis le brun, les yeux tristes, des larmes avaient coulées et Draco les essuya et il lui sourit, un sourire doux et chaleureux, ce qui fis rougir et Harry, il embrassa Draco désespérément comme si c'était la dernière fois. Sur ce Harry décida de s'endormir, Draco le regarda fermer les yeux et se demanda quel serait leur avenir.

Quelque jours plus tard ils s'étaient croisés quelque fois dans les couloirs et ne s'étaient pas parlés, et la nuit tout deux ne pouvaient dormir, ils pensaient chacun à l'autre, Harry voyait Ginny mais de plus en plus il s'éloignait d'elle. De temps en temps Harry et Draco disparaissaient, mais personne ne s'en souciait, ils s'occupaient de leur étude ou de leur petite amie. Un soir Harry alla se balader et Draco l'attendait sur « le balcon »:

- Je suis venu les autres soir, pourquoi n'y étais-tu pas? Demanda le brun,

- Harry... le blond fondit en larme il s'accrocha à la robe de sorcier d' Harry, le brun le pris par les bras et le remonta vers lui, il l'entoura de ses bras :

- Calme toi, nous allons arranger ça, nous allons révéler notre amour, je quitterai Ginny, je t'embrasserai devant tout le monde, nous nous aimerons en publique et personne ne nous critiquera ! Expliqua enthousiaste Harry, le blond le regarda triste et penaud :

- Tu es trop enthousiaste, personne ne peut accepter notre couple, cela est impossible, Celui-qui-à-tué-vous-savez-qui ne doit pas aimer son ancien pire ennemi, Draco Malfoy, et même il ne peut pas aimer un homme !

- Si ! Arrête tes absurdités tu peux m'aimer et demain on leur montrera ! Se fâcha Harry, ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux verts pomme déterminés, Draco tomba sous le charme et il acquiesça :

- Pourquoi pas après tout, sourit-il, puis il embrassa Harry, qui répliqua en le rapprochant de lui en lui tirant les fesses, Draco fut surpris et sourit. Ils se séparèrent, et allèrent, enfin essayèrent de dormir.

Le lendemain promis Harry alla voir Ginny :

- Salut,dit-elle, elle tenta de l'embrasser, cependant il la repoussa.

-Qu'est-ce qu..? demanda Ginny perplexe, Harry la coupa :

- Écoute, on ne peut pas rester ensemble, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, Ginny commença à sangloter, non ne pleure pas c'est pas la peine, je suis sûr que tu trouveras mieux, je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut... Ginny partit en courant et il ne la regarda même pas s'éloigner il s'en fichait il avait rompu et maintenant il fallait aller voir Draco, pour avouer au monde entier leur amour, au final peu importait ce que pensaient les autres, il voulait Draco et Draco seulement. Il le chercha et finalement et le trouva près d'une grande porte, à côté d'une salle de cours, il s'appuyait contre un mur, secoua sa tête car une mèche le gênait, tellement beau se dit Harry, il s'avança vers lui très près , le autres gens autour les regardaient pensant qu'ils allaient se battre, mais au contraire le cœur de Harry battait la chamade et d'ailleurs celui de Draco aussi. Ils s'embrassèrent en publique, enfin, ce moment de délivrance était enfin arrivé, Hermione qui était dans le couloir descendant les escaliers, elle les vit, elle accouru auprès de Harry et souffla :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Je l'aime, on s'aime, j'ai quitté Ginny pour Draco, je l'ai toujours aimé je ne m'en suis simplement pas rendu compte... j'avais ch..., Draco le coupa :

- C'est à mon tour de parler! Donc on s'aime et si vous avez un problème avec notre homosexualité, dites-le, mais je vous préviens on s'en fout, il s'adressa à Harry mais à voix haute pour que tout le monde l'entende, Je t'aime Harry de toutes mes forces! Harry rougit Draco le pris et le colla a son torse la main sur la tête du brun, C'est mon mec n'y touchez pas, il eut un sourire narquois, puis il lâcha Harry le pris par la main et partirent, à ce moment un brouhaha s'éleva, des histoires de maléfices circulèrent ainsi que sur la culpabilité de Draco dans cette histoire, mais dans ce cas pourquoi aurait-il avouer des sentiments envers Harry ?! Tout le monde se posait des questions, mais certains voulait s'en prendre au couple, des gays, non mais c'était dégoûtant, Hermione et Ron comprirent le choix d' Harry, après maintes tentatives d'explications, certes, mais ils comprirent et donc l'aidèrent, ils tentèrent de faire comprendre aux gens que c'était un véritable amour, pas un sortilège ou un mauvais sort.

Un soir Harry et Draco se virent dans la chambre du survivant, plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés, les rumeurs s'étaient quelque peu dissipées même si certains se plaisaient à faire des moqueries sur le couple ou essayaient de les persécuter cependant il était difficile de persécuter Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, parenthèse fermée, ils étaient donc dans la chambre d' Harry :

- Nous avons réussi Dray, souffla Harry la tête posée contre le torse du beau blond, ses yeux argents se baissèrent vers la tête d' Harry qu'il releva en lui prenant le menton, il l'embrassa, c'était passionné, il retira la robe d' Harry puis son tee-shirt :

-Hey c'est inégalitaire, protesta le brun, il retira donc la veste de son amant et son tee-shirt, son torse tellement sexy et musclé par le Quidditch, Harry n'en pouvait plus, une érection jaillit :

-Wow je t'excites à ce point Harry ? Pour réponse Harry le déshabilla et lui caressa la verge,son sexe se tendit , il gémit, leur deux sexes se touchaient et tous à tous les deux leur sang bouillonnait :

- Je ne peux plus attendre, fis Draco, il poussa Harry vers son nombril puis plus bas, Harry s'empressa de lui lécher le sexe, ensuite il commença a sucer Draco, celui ci atteignait presque le septième ciel, Harry s'arrêta et remonta, il embrassa le blond sur le coup, il sentait le souffle de son amant sur cou, si agréable , il posa sa main sur le torse d' Harry et descendit, il le masturba, doucement, sa main était si douce pensait le brun, cette fois Draco pris le dessus et retourna Harry, il lui enfonça d'abord un doigt puis deux , Harry pinça sa lèvre inférieure :

- Han, continues ne t'arrêtes pas, supplia Harry, Draco avec un sourire sadique, se stoppa pourtant pour mettre son sexe à la place, plus gros que deux doigts, Harry fut surpris, il gémit, ça brûlait mais c'était bon, Draco fit des allées- venues lentes puis de plus en plus rapides, ils allaient jouir, ils soufflaient fort et leur sang battait dans leur tempes, les hanches du blond claquaient contre le brun, de plus en plus violemment avec une telle ardeur, il pénétrait Harry, leurs visions se brouillaient la situation leur échappait, des bêtes incontrôlables avaient pris leur places, quand ils jouirent ce fut la libération ils crièrent comme pour célébrer leur victoire :

- Tu es un dieu Draco c'était tellement bon, souffla Harry, ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre se tenant la main, cette célébration avait scellé leur lien pour toujours

The End (Ma première Fic et Lemon ) j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu j'espère que ça vous plaira et reviewés, toutes vos critiques ou conseils seront bienveillantes pour l'amatrice que je suis voilà


End file.
